


A fishy love story

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fish, Fishing, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forbidden of meeting men and without hopes of ever findind love, Flayn pleasures herself with fish and falls in love with Mr Merman
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Flayn, Flayn/Fish, Flayn/Mermaid, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Another day of fishing. Flayn was extremely happy, fishing is the concept of paradise to her.

"Glub Glub" the last fish she had caught made a noise, while she held the animal trying to measure it's size.

Glub Glub was the most erotic sound Flayn has ever heard. She already lost all the hopes of finding human love. Her father was too stern and controlling, he pushed away all suitors. But she realized that there was other ways of finding happines and pleasuring herself.

Flayn locked herself on her chambers and inserted the fish in her ass and vagina's hole. While the fish struggled in her insides, she had the best orgasm of her life. From that day, she repeated the erotic ritual and couldn't hide her own moans. In one fated night, Seteth, Flayn's father, opened the door and caught Flayn with a fish inserted in her vagina. The fish's tail wagged from side to side as Flayn moaned.

"What is happening here?!" Seteth screamed in despair, his eyes bulging in horror watching the disgusting scene

Flayn jumped from her bed in shame and rage.

"It's your fault! Your sick old man! I can't have a boyfriend because you forbade me of having sex and now the only thing i have are the fishes" She cried copiously while pointing an accusatory finger to Seteth

"Who taught you this lewd stuff with fish? It was the professor? I was always right, that naughty, slutty dressed, busty, kinky sinful professor is a bad influence on you!"

"Don't talk about the professor like this, she is your wife, respect your wife!!" Flayn screamed running away with two fishes still inserted in her anus and pussy

Seteth dropped on his knees ashamed and defeated 

"What did I do wrong in raising my daughter? Goddess please forgive me, forgive my daughter sins" prayed the worried father in despair. He spread his arms, kneeling, looking at the infinite, waiting for divine punishment to fall upon him like a lightning, but nothing happened, obviously.

* * *

From that day, Seteth's paranoia worsened. He forbade Flayn from interacting with any human, animal or object. Anything could be a potential suitor or the object of corruption of his daughter purity. She couldn't pet the dogs or cats because she could find pleasure with them. She couldn't be near birds, insects or even the statues.

Byleth tried to talk with her husband but Seteth didn't listen to her. Their marriage was going downhill because of Flayn. Everybody laughed Flayn's face when they discovered the girl's fetish with fish. When she walked on the halls of Garreg Mach, the students throwed rotten stinky fish into her

"Look who is there! It's the fish freak, maybe you can cum with it" Laughed the evil students throwing fish and vegetables at her. Flayn never talked back.

Flayn reputation was in the mud and she was destroying professor's life.

One night, tired of her horrible life, she decided to run away. She sat near the banks of the river where she used to fish and something extraordinary happened:

Mr. mermaid, with a long red hair appeared. Flayn curiously approached the enchanted creature, he touched her face and suddenly took her to the bottom of the sea under the moonlight.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Love under the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn falls in love with Mr Merman

Flayn panicked deep into the sea, she was going to die!

"Let go of me!" she screamed, while she was being carried by the Mr. mermaid. To her surprise her voice was functioning normally, and she could breath in the bottom of the sea.

"Don't you recognize me?" Asked the male mermaid "It's me, FERDINAND VON AEGIR".

Flayn was in shock, how was that possible? She didn't remember of Ferdinand being a mermaid. Flayn always had a crush on Ferdinand and she got wet everytime they hugged. She used to masturbate and imagine him pounding hard from her behinds everytime he hugged her, she wanted to be destroyed by him until she couldn't walk and sit anymore, she found it very romantic. But Flayn also thought that he was having an affair with that slut gold digger Dorothea and that stinky slut Bernadetta.

"Ferdinand, I had no idea that you was a mermaid!"

Ferdinand laughed glamourously, while his fabulous redhead hair floated in the waters of Fodlan seas

"My mother is a mermaid and my father is duke von Aegir. Every night I FERDINAND VON AEGIR disappear and return to the sea. But now, after i discovered you liked fish, we can be happy together. Flayn, we are made for each other!"

"But Ferdinand, what about Dorothea? Or that girl, Bernadetta? I thought they were your girlfriends!"

"I was with Dorothea out of pity. My noble duty is making poor women happy"

"And you do this, your noble duties, by inserting your dick into them?" Asked Flayn curiously 

"Yes" said Ferdinand proudly with a huge smile "but this Dorothea, she keeps calling me bee, i´'m not a bee, i'm a mermaid" Flayn sighted relieved

"But what about Bernadetta?"

"Forget her, i would need to marry Bernadetta to unite her lands with my dukedom but you and me can be happy under the sea! Lets be free together, please give a chance to us"

Flayn and Ferdinand kissed passionately while the colored fishes swam around them celebrating their lewd love. From that day on, they had a lot of fish sex together. The two lived happily ever after, under the sea , and Seteth never saw Flayn again.

THE END


End file.
